


Resolved

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She resolved to never think about it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

Lee was having nightmares about the Olympic Carrier. She knew this because she watched him thrash in his rack for the last two nights. Of course the reason why she watched him sleep was because she hadn't been able to sleep herself.

She'd been able to get in a few naps here and there, but nothing too long, nothing that would give her the opportunity to relive the explosion the way Lee did every night.

In the dark of the bunk room Kara closed her eyes and forced herself to remember. The way the trigger had felt under her thumb, the trail of the missile as it rushed through space, the almost slow-motion roll of fire that enveloped the ship. 

From Lee's rack she could hear him moan and knew that he was stuck reliving the memory, but she...

She rolled over and resolved to never think about it again.


End file.
